Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders
Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders (Japanese version: ) is the third season of the anime series, Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It contains a total of 39 episodes and made its debut on May 23, 2010 in Canada and on May 29, 2010 in the United States. The original Japanese version began airing on April 3, 2011 on TV Tokyo at 9:00 AM JST. According to Sega Toys president Isao Kokubun, the third season ties into the global online game project entitled Bakugan Dimensions. It is followed by Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. Plot Dan Kuso, Marucho Marukura, and Shun Kazami get caught up in a war between two different alien factions in another universe, teaming up with three new brawlers: the Neathian, Fabia, the new human, Jake, and the undercover Gundalian, Ren, in order to stop the evil Gundalian Protectors, the Twelve Orders, from destroying Neathia, and possibly Earth. They meet these extraterrestrials when they enter through the virtual reality Bakugan Interspace. At first, the Brawlers are deceived into thinking that Neathia had started the war against Gundalia but, as the story progresses, the Brawlers realize that its actually the other way around. The stakes are high! Will the Battle Brawlers defeat the Twelve Orders, saving the Bakugan once more? Or will they lose this time? Characters Battle Brawlers/Castle Knights *Dan Kuso : The main character of the series. He uses the Pyrus Attribute. **Bakugan: Helix Dragonoid → Lumino Dragonoid → Blitz Dragonoid → Titanium Dragonoid **Battle Gear: JetKor → Explosix Gear → Axator Gear **Mobile Assault: Raytheus → Jakalier **Ultimate Weapon: Dragonoid Colossus (Deceased) *Marucho Marukura : The brain of the group who uses the Aquos Attribute. **Bakugan: Akwimos **Battle Gear: Gigarth *Shun Kazami : The ninja Ventus brawler. **Bakugan: Hawktor **Battle Gear: Swayther *Jake Vallory : The new Subterra member of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers who lives in Dan's new town. **Bakugan: Coredem **Battle Gear: Rock Hammer *Fabia Sheen : The new Haos Brawler, the princess of Neathia and younger sister of the queen of Neathia. **Bakugan: Aranaut **Battle Gear: Battle Crusher *Ren Krawler : The Gundalian traitor. He started with the brawlers (spying for Gundalia), then back with the Gundalians, then recently, back with the Brawlers as a Castle Knight. He uses the Darkus attribute. ** Bakugan: Linehalt ** Battle Gear: Boomix *Serena Sheen: The queen of Neathia, she is also Fabia's older sister. She doesn't battle, but sends Fabia to get the brawlers and watches over the city. *Captain Elright : The Captain of the Neathian Force. **Bakugan: Raptorix *Julie Makimoto: Moved to Bayview like Dan. She helps Jake with his first battle in Brawler To Be as a former Subterra brawler. *Linus Claude : One of the strongest Brawlers on the Neathian side and a Castle Knight. He is a Pyrus brawler. ** Bakugan: Neo Ziperator (Deceased); Rubanoid **Battle Gear: Destrakon Gear Gundalians Twelve Orders: The strongest Gundalian brawlers, led by their emperor, Barodius. Six of them are the strongest brawlers of their element, while the other six (also referred to as the "Gundalian Agents") are the most promising of the younger brawlers. * Barodius (Deceased): The Emperor of Gundalia and the Darkus Brawler of the Twelve Orders. ** Bakugan: Dharak → Phantom Dharak (Deceased) ** Battle Gear: AirKor * Kazarina (Deceased): The Haos Brawler of the Twelve Orders. She was always by Barodius' side. ** Bakugan: Lumagrowl ** Battle Gear: Barias Gear * Gill (Deceased): The Pyrus Brawler of the Twelve Orders. ** Bakugan: Krakix (Deceased) ** Battle Gear: Vicer * Airzel (Deceased): The Ventus Brawler of the Twelve Orders. ** Bakugan: Strikeflier (Deceased) ** Battle Gear: Battle Turbine * Nurzak : Originally the Subterra member of the Twelve Orders, he eventually defects to Neathia. After winning the war, Nurzak declares he will return to Gundalia to form a new government as well as forge only friendly relations with their neighbors, the Neathians. ** Bakugan: Sabator ** Battle Gear: Chompixx * Stoica (Deceased): The Aquos Brawler of the Twelve Orders. ** Bakugan: Lythirus (Deceased) ** Battle Gear: Razoid Gundalian Agents: * Ren Krawler : See above * Sid Arkale (Deceased) ** Bakugan: Rubanoid (Given to Ren, later to Linus) ** Battle Gear: Destrakon Gear *Lena Isis **Bakugan: Phosphos **Battle Gear: Terrorcrest * Mason Brown ** Bakugan: Avior ** Battle Gear: Lashor *Zenet Surrow **Bakugan: Contestir **Battle Gear: Spartablaster *Jesse Glenn **Bakugan: Plitheon **Battle Gear: Vilantor Gear Other Brawlers *Shuji *Koji *Casey *Taylor *Sein Pam *Lewin Pam *Jin (Deceased) *Robin *Floria (Deceased) New Game Features *Bakugan Battle Gear *Reference Cards *Bakugan Super Assault *Special Evolution *Bakugan Mobile Assault *Bakugan Deluxe Battle Gear *BakuMeter *Baku-Egg *DNA Code Media Episodes Theme Songs ;English * This Is Bakugan - Creighton Dan and Daniel Leblanc * This Is Bakugan (Instrumental Version) - Ending ;Japanese Openings *Ready Go! by Sissy (1-13) *Mega Meta by Yu Kobayashi (14-39) ;Japanese Endings *Love The Music by LISP feat. Yu Kobayashi (1-13) *Tan Kyu Shin by Kreva (14-31) *Love Go! Courage Go! by TAKUYA (32-39) Bakugan Dimensions The MMORPG Bakugan Dimensions was closely tied to Gundalian Invaders, launching a month after the anime began airing and having tie-ins to the physical toy line that released with it. The game would last a bit over a year before being shut down on June 30, 2011, around the end of the first arc of Mechtanium Surge. Trivia *This is the only season that does not: **Have the Battle Brawlers visit Vestroia/New Vestroia. **Contain an Attribute-changing Bakugan, although Gate Cards are able to change a Bakugan's attribute. **Have Preyas, Blade Tigrerra, Wavern, Alpha Hydranoid, Hammer Gorem, and Storm Skyress appear. **Have a villainous masked brawler. (Season 1 had Masquerade, Season 2 had Spectra Phantom, and Season 4 has Mag Mel and Wiseman.) **Have a Japanese opening theme song performed by Psychic Lover. *This is the only season in which every Bakugan seen was produced as a toy. (Although Blitz Dragonoid's toy looks completely different than he does in the anime.) *This is the first season where the main antagonists were all adults. *Dharak and Drago are the only Bakugan to evolve in this season. *It is the shortest season of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers series, with only 39 compared to the first two seasons' 52, and Mechtanium Surge's 46 (if the arcs are counted as separate seasons, this season is the third shortest). *A few episodes' title screens switched the Subterra and Ventus symbols around. *Beginning in the second half of the season, G-Powers had no bearing on the results of a battle. This continued in Mechtanium Surge until End of the Line. de:Bakugan-Invasion der Gundalianer Category:Bakugan seasons Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders